bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Sasakibe
Yusuke Sasakibe is the Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 and the younger brother of Chōjirō Sasakibe. His Lieutenant is Mizuhara Matakiri. Appearance Yusuke has long silver hair and golden eyes. Instead of wearing the Captain outfit, he's dressed in rather flamboyant outfits with no haori, since he destroyed his with the Hadō #31, saying it was unfortunate, although he intended to do so. Instead, he wears a golden Most of which he designs and tries on. His casual clothes seem to reflect a Chinese design, a shirt and a modified hakama, whose legs tuck inside his boots, similar to Nnoitra Gilga. He also has one for each color he wears. His extravagant clothes seem to attract the women's attention, being one of the most popular men among the Seireitei. Yusuke has the ability to turn into a dog, with white fur and red paintings. He has a rotating stone disk on his bck with fire resembling his Zanpakutō's name (spider lily). Personality He is extremely flamboyant and overconfident, often speaking of himself in a much brighter light than others. Even though he's a bit arrogant to others, they seem to be accustomed to him. He has an aristocratic look and appeal to things, as well as a gentleman manner to the women. But he can also be hot-headed and very annoying, as when he is softly insulted by Jun Fukushima. He is gifted on getting in one's nerves, choosing his insults very well. He dislikes someone that speaks poorly of his style and manners. He also cares the most about his hair, as shown when, during a battle against Doi, someone cut off a bit of it, making him scream and release his sword immediately. He enjoys english tea, introduced to him by his brother. He is the author of the article in the Seireitei Communication Tears from the Tea. He is also constantly congratulated by the Shinigami Women Association for her comments on his looks and fashion. When he turns into a dog, he turns much more hot-headed and active, showing no regrets nor problems with his actions. Yet, he showed to have a degree of counsciousness, as when he uncontrollably started rolling in the mud and complaining about his unwanted action. He denies to use this form stating that "it's a barbaric and monstruous transformation". Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Being a Captain, he boasts a great deal of spiritual power and pressure. His spiritual power is pink. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His skill with his rapier seems to be very good, as expected from a Captain-level Shinigami. He is very fast managing it, being able to strike a Captain (during a brawl) several times in a few seconds. He is capable of performing flawless hits and with lethal precision. Hakuda Practitioner: '''Even though he isn't very good at it, when disarmed, Yusuke can hold himself into a battle with his physical strength, although he constantly complains about getting his hands dirty. '''Kidō Expert: He has shown to be very good at Kidō, using level 60's Bakudō spells, as well as Destructive spells up to level 58. He showed to be able to cast them one after another, some with incantation. Shunpo Expert: Yusuke knows his way around the Flash Steps. He is good and fast enough to be able to attack an Espada, because of the surprise caused. Immense Speed: As a former friend and apprentice from the "Goddess of Flash", Yoruichi, he developed a very fast speed, although his Flash Steps were never good enough to catch her. He got this skill by training during short periods of time with extreme effort. Canine Transformation: During his teenager years, Yusuke trained under Yoruichi Shihōin, where he learned about her feline transformation. He asked her if he could train her in that aspect. Unfortunately, she didn't knwo the nature of her capability. He contacted Kenkyūmaru to know if he could create a gene to be implanted on him to have a transformation like her. Kenkyūmaru only had a dog gene, so he implanted it. The cost of this implant was the modified personality on his dog transformation, which Yusuke doesn't like, hence he refuses himself to transform. While transforming, his hair grows, tearing his clothes, getting white fur and red paintings all over his body. He gets a rotating stone disk on his back with fire resembling his Zanpakutō's name (spider lily). Zanpakutō Higanbana '(彼岸花, ''Spider Lily): A different Zanpakutō than usual; a katana with a golden hand guard that resembles a spanish épée's with wavy prints on it. Its handle is emerald. *'''Shikai: Its release command is "Wilt" (しおれる, Shioreru). In this state, Higanbana's handle turns red and the hand guard silver. :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, the sword's handle turns carmine pink and the hand guard turns silver. It is able to shoot fireballs as well as creating big fire waves. If it cuts the ground, it makes spider lilies grow that, in touch of the enemy, explode. :*'Eikō no Hi' (栄光の火, Glorious Fire): On the tip of his rapier, he creates a red orb of fire, which he then slices through three times, creating three slashes of fire that cut the enemy, burning him. :*'Utsukushī Honō '(美しい炎, Beautiful Blazes): Higanbana creates fire pillars around Yusuke, that lock the enemy, and after it, release fireballs from each one. :*'Gensō Mahi-en' (幻想麻痺炎, Fantastic Numbing Flames): It creates several fire needles that paralyse the enemy, giving Yusuke the chance to attack. :*'Kaji no Hanabatake' (火事の花畑, Fire Flower Field): By touching the ground with his sword, he can make spider lilies bloom under the enemy, that then explode like mines. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed... Trivia *He is voiced by the seiyū Daisuke Ono.